


The Prettiest Flowers Bloom in Hell

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: (super brief in a later chapter), Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone, Hurt/Comfort, Jung Taekwoon as Hades, Lee Jaehwan as Persephone, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Ideation, Non-Explicit Sex, Rest of VIXX as gods, Slow Burn, Twist on Persephone myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: Twist on the well known Hades and Persephone myth, where Jaehwan is just curious and thinks the Underworld should have a bit more color and Taekwoon is too lonely to turn him away.





	1. Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> So this was also for a ficfest and includes a lot of what the creator of the prompt requested. I did my best to take creative liberty with it while staying true to mythology(lol) and to satisfy the prompter's wishes. 
> 
> And to clarify in case any one was wondering, Jaehwan and Taekwoon are not related (since Persephone was TECHNICALLY Hades' niece.)

The bloom of flowers was consistent on gaia. 

The colors ever so wondrous that Jaehwan never knew why his mother didn’t bring him down more often. Olympus was boring, empty feeling as nothing up there ever felt truly satisfying to the touch. Scents weren’t as strong, and he didn’t believe that the gods really cared that the colors they had up there were muted in comparison to the ones that Jaehwan and his two closest friends, two forest nymphs who were always joyous when he came to visit the fields of flowers that went on until it reached the sea. One day, Jaehwan planned to go to that sea. 

“Don’t go off too far this time, Jaehwannie, dear. Jinnie, please keep an eye on my boy.” Jaehwan’s mother’s voice was pure like water, clear in its purpose, and untainted in her honesty. That didn’t mean Jaehwan couldn’t cringe when hearing it, knowing that very few would go against the one who fed gaia and all her inhabitants. She was too powerful to anger and neither of his best friends would risk their unnaturally long lives by disrespecting an Olympian. 

Their feet barely touched the ground as they made their way off away from the goddess. Jaehwan didn’t know  _ why _ she insisted on touching foot on gaia so much, not when she preferred to do the bare minimum with her own responsibilities. It wasn’t Jaehwan’s business, he told himself as Sandeul took his hand and led them off with Seokjin trailing behind them. 

The warmth of the sun felt good on his skin, another thing that felt so organic on gaia and false up above. His honey brown hair glossy, his soft skin glowing as he absorbed the natural heat that only served to lighten and strengthen his soul. His bare feet brushed against the grass and flowers as they sped by them, prancing in near gallops far away from watchful, prying eyes. His tunic fell off a single shoulder, the ties loose and forgotten while his pants developed stains and residue from the nature that brushed against them. 

“Oh, look at these fresh peonies!” Sandeul called as he released Jaehwan’s hand to head over into the field of bright flowers that would make anyone’s head feel light and dizzy. Jaehwan loved being among the field of beauty, his friends were already sitting down among them to collect what they felt were the prettiest. Jaehwan thought each flower held its own beauty that couldn’t be compared to another. He knew he was alone in that belief. 

Either way, Jaehwan found his seat on the ground, his fingers plucking a few of the colored flowers to settle on his chest when his head found its way to Seokjin’s lap. The nymphs had long ago shown him how to fold and braid the flowers together, the vines and stems left long to entangle in the way they needed to be. Idly, Jaehwan warped the stems to his degree, eyes falling shut to let the sounds of nature fill his ears, the scent and presence of his friends take all his worries and boredom away. Laying down on gaia was far more soothing than when he knew there were gods lurking around every corner of Olympus. 

Flowers placed on his eyelids had his pouty lips upturning and a laugh escaping them. 

“Are you just going to lay here in the sun all day?” 

“Isn’t this exactly what my mother  _ wants _ me to do?” Jaehwan quipped, pushing himself up and setting the flower crown aside. He could make more and the flowers would only serve to nourish the plants around them. “Fine, what would you rather be doing, Jinnie?” The god rose from his bed of flowers and was not surprised when the nymphs dragged him through the fields once more, further and further from where his mother could see them — if she had any sight of them now, her response would be less than happy. 

As they frollicked — the only word apt enough to describe just how happily they were prancing through the tall fields barley, leaving the pretty flowers behind — they laughed and spoke of jokes, the drama of the gods that Jaehwan was keen to given his residence among them, and delighted in the everyday lives of the humans that the nymphs watched over. Their voices were loud, carried on across the terrain while they made their way, slower at that point, towards parts of the land that they were less likely to be disturbed, as they were less likely to be allowed. 

The darker plants, the cedar trees, grew in abundance out where they picked through a path, but Jaehwan had heard of the most gorgeous red flowers that could be found among them if only they ventured enough. Yet, when life stopped at a borderline towards said flower, so did his companions, their laughter dying down quickly. 

“Jyani?” Sandeul’s sweet voice inquired, tugging at the god’s tunic to draw him back from the forest. “We shouldn’t be out this far. Why don’t we go back out to the peony field?” 

His eyes were wide with wonder when looking over what the muted field might offer. It was not as colorful as the rest of the fields that were planted and cared for in his mother’s honor, but they still held more life than Olympus. 

“I thought you guys wanted to explore? It’s been  _ ages _ since we went anywhere new!” Jaehwan responded with a bounce to his step, turning to face the two nymphs who looked colder and more their age and wisdom as they stood on the precipice of a decision that would later come back to bite them. 

“We told your mom we’d keep an eye on you…” 

“Then come!” Jaehwan tugged at his friends’ hands, eyes bright and full of life that even nymphs could not measure up to. They did not budge so easily, but they no longer resisted so outright. That alone should have been enough to draw Jaehwan back from his curiosity, yet he felt too compelled by searching out the flower his half sister had made. He knew it would be worth the trek inward. 

Yet, hours later, when coming across not much in the field of cedar trees that managed to hide the entire warmth of the sun, he knew his friends would no longer be able to venture with him. 

“You guys should return… I’m going to look a little further. I know they’re in here.” Even Jaehwan could not deny the lack of warmth and seemingly dark atmosphere they had found themselves in. Jaehwan did not yet place where it came from, but nymphs such as Seokjin and Sandeul would be well aware of what brought it. 

“Jyani, we really should all go back together. What if you get lost?” The concern was noted and appreciated, but it did not deter Jaehwan in the slightest. If anyone was stubborn, it was Jaehwan. 

“I’ll be behind you guys, promise!” The crooked smile is bright, though not enough so that it penetrated the gloom that had grown in strength. This was no longer his mother’s domain and the moment only clarified that. 

“Okay… we’ll see you when we get back to the field of peonies, then.” Seokjin and Sandeul both eyed their friend, neither seeming to believe his promise, yet Jaehwan did not lie. He would be behind them, he just didn’t clarify how long behind them would turn out to be. 

Hours passed without Jaehwan’s explicit knowledge. The gloom, the lack of life and warmth did not put a damper on Jaehwan’s determined mood, stubborn that he would find the red flower he’d heard of spoken about so reverently. 

He no longer skipped, without Seokjin and Sandeul there, Jaehwan instead crept carefully, not stepping on any life in the barren area. And it was when he had just been about to turn around to call his mission a fail, he saw a glimpse of red with the corner of his eye. With renewed energy, he bounded over to the flowers and sat at the edge of the small garden that grew wild and unkempt anemone. 

Jaehwan’s delicate fingers passed over the more delicate petals and he felt the life pulse through them in response. They yearned for touch and attention, and as a god, Jaehwan knew they’d crave it more so. The life was undeniable. It brought a smile to his face even when the reason for the heavy gloom became more prominent. He pulled at the stems gently, starting another crown with practiced ease. 

“You don’t have to stand off there like a creep, y’know… I’m not going to bite.” Jaehwan spoke, his own crystalline voice echoing across the near barren forest of cedar trees. At first glance, it would not appear that Jaehwan was speaking to anyone. It was not likely that the being would step out, but Jaehwan was not disappointed when he did. 

There was no mistaking the god of the underworld right then, the strength and power that he oozed akin to his brother’s. Jaehwan didn’t balk in the presence of it, though. He folded his legs together more comfortably and glanced up to the dark being in front of him — not that a god of the underworld was evil in any way, but the dress and demeanor of the god resonated darkness. 

The god was not pale, not like Jaehwan expected, but the color lacked what the sun could give it would likely give him the golden glow that the gods Jaehwan was surrounded by had (he did not think the god spent much time on the surface.) His dark hair was shaded with a grey that Jaehwan did not see often, though did not think unsuited the being before him. His dress consisted of dark colors, blues and blacks that lined a form also unlike the others he met. The gods of Olympus held their appearance in too high of esteem to be caught looking less than appealing. The narcissism was properly placed and unduly so. 

Jaehwan smiled endearingly. 

“I think just a couple of these would make a nice crown for you, do you not?” Jaehwan had never seen Taekwoon before, never around when the god would make his way up to Olympus for one thing or another (not that it was very often that he did.) 

“You would make me a crown?” 

Jaehwan’s smile only grew. 

“A king only deserves one doesn’t he?” Jaehwan’s fingers never ceased moving along the stems and vines to tangle them further. 

“I am not a king.” 

“Would you not consider yourself one?” 

“I would hope no one considers me one.” 

Each line from the god was accompanied by a step closer to Jaehwan until the other stood in the middle of the anemone like he owned it — which Jaehwan believed it was likely he did. All of this felt  _ owned _ suddenly. Had he truly wandered so far out of his mother’s domain? 

“You’ve been watching me for a while now, haven’t you?” Jaehwan asked softly, not subdued or quiet, but lightly. He may have been a god himself, but knew he held little power compared to the one who stood before him; a god who was still stepping closer. His strides were long and only one and a half footpaces remained between the two. 

“You and your nymphs were loud as you traipsed through my lands.”

“I didn’t realize any of this land was yours.” 

“Well, it is.” His arms, long and covered in what looks to be intricately made fabric. 

“I could go.” Jaehwan had not looked up from his work in a few minutes at that point, not until the god was kneeling in front of him just an arm's length away. It made it so when the flower crown was finished, Jaehwan simply had to reach out and plop it on the god’s head. Which he did. 

“There. A crown for a king.”

“I’m not a king.” Taekwoon repeated, a tone entering his speech and seeming to be daring Jaehwan to press further on it. He did not move to remove the flowers from his head. “You should not be here, little one.” 

“I should not be. My mother is probably looking for me.” Jaehwan waited until Taekwoon stood before he did as well. His head tipped back to look up towards the god of the underworld, his neck just nearly craning to do so. “You have a good day.” 

Jaehwan knew better than to turn his back on the deceitful god — that was what his family spoke of, wasn’t it? — yet, Jaehwan didn’t feel his life was in danger when the god could have so easily reached out and ended him. And so he turned his back, not quite skipping in the direction that he came, but the bounce in his step undeniable as he made his way through the cedar trees once more. 


	2. Red Anemones

Jaehwan hadn’t gotten  _ in trouble _ , per se, but he knew that his mother’s displeasure had only subdued when he’d arrived back before the sun made its descent. He hadn’t even realized how much time had gone until he saw the frantic looks on his friends’ faces as they were likely reamed for having let him out of their sight and left in the cedar tree forest where no gods had vision. It turned out that it did belong to the god of the underworld. 

Touching foot on gaia without his mother’s harping presence over his shoulder was such a rarity that Jaehwan tried to think up of all the things he could do that he could finally get away. Yet, the only thing that came to mind was returning to the forest that the sun god’s light did not penetrate through lightly. The red flowers called for him to return, yet he had a feeling it was also his curiosity with a god whom he hardly knew anything about. 

Seokjin and Sandeul were not at his side as he trekked through the trees. He did not fear what may happen to him, nor did he think he was overstepping any boundaries. The god had simply said that he  _ should not _ be there, not that he couldn’t be. And Jaehwan couldn’t help if sometimes he liked to push boundaries. He liked to see how far he could go before incurring a wrath. 

As he came to the garden of anemone, Jaehwan could not resist kneeling down and caressing the blood red petals of such gorgeous flowers. While the sun did not reach where he was easily, he could tell that enough life existed that these flowers would not perish soon — they had been there a while. The stark color of the flowers against the muted background was all too pulling of his attention. He just barely missed the difference in the air when the god from before made his appearance. 

After such a trek, though, Jaehwan was finding himself weary. He knew that he didn’t have to worry about returning to his mother’s domain any time soon, nor did he have to worry for his friends looking for him. He lay down across the field, just in an area where minimal damage would be done to the flowers which seemed to strain towards his being. His head was pillowed by the soft ground and his hands curled under his cheeks when he lay on his side. He fell asleep easily, the Oneiroi teased at his subconscious but clear images never appeared; they likely couldn’t reach him this far out. 

When Jaehwan woke, it was with the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. And there was only one likely being watching him — or so Jaehwan assumed there to be. A smile spread out on his lips as he turned his head to the direction of the god who stood tall and intimidatingly. Jaehwan wasn’t afraid. 

“Do you often watch people sleep? I was not aware you were a dream god.” 

“Do not insult me, little one. I would never associate with the likes of him and his kind.” 

Jaehwan didn’t understand the dislike for dream gods — though he knew it was easy to become addicted to their powers if they stayed for too long. He had also heard that the dream gods did not visit the underworld and their inhabitants. He could hear the distaste and disfavor in his tone and made a mental note to not mention them so casually again. 

“Sorry, your majesty.” Jaehwan spoke and couldn’t help but smile at the twitch of Taekwoon’s eyebrow. It seemed the god really did not like being referred to as a king. That… was good to know. Jaehwan would tease him more with it. 

“You were not supposed to return. Wouldn’t your mother worry for you?” 

“I am not a child.” The pout that quickly adorned Jaehwan’s lips spoke otherwise and yet it brought just the barest of smirks to the god’s face. Jaehwan wondered what it would take to get him to smile. 

“No, you certainly are not.” 

Jaehwan pushed himself to sit up finally, his legs folding in front of him with his hands already searching out the prettiest flowers to once again fold and braid into something. The idle handiwork kept him from fidgeting too much or growing out of control. His friends and close family knew to give him manual work if they wanted to keep him in one place. 

“Why do only the red ones grow here?” Jaehwan asked, his light colored hair only emphasized when it falls to the side with a tip of his head, a petal falling from it that attached when he slept. 

“The red ones were the only ones planted by the goddess of love. It used to only be the white ones until she tainted all of them with the blood of that man.” 

Jaehwan knew the story behind the blood red color that felt it was about to stain his delicate hands at any moment. He wished he had lilac-colored ones, in addition to the white that Taekwoon spoke of. He said no more of it, hearing the disgust in the god’s tone and not wanting to further upset him. He saw no cause to make him so unhappy. 

As his fingers folded the flowers in the manipulative manner, he felt and saw from his peripheral the god once again coming closer to him. He did not flinch, he did not cower, and he noticed that Taekwoon’s head tipped to the side because of it. His curiosity was piqued, and that alone would make Jaehwan smile just a bit larger. 

“Do you see the stars from your home, your majesty?” 

Jaehwan looked up to see Taekwoon crouch before him, kneeling for a moment before sitting in the cross legged formation that Jaehwan had settled himself in once again. He said nothing but gave a short shake of his head as an answer. 

“I don’t see them from my home either, or well… I could, but they’re so bright and they’re distorted compared to how they are here on gaia. They’re pretty, though. I love seeing Aries… if only they were brighter. What’s your favorite constellation?” Jaehwan looked up to see how intensely the god was watching his hands, seeming intrigued with his work. 

“I don’t have a favorite.” 

“No? That’s a shame…” Jaehwan truly believed. He pouted. “I think you’d like Leo… no!” The sudden outburst brought Taekwoon’s dark gaze up to his, his thick brows rising with question. “Scorpius. I think you’d like Scorpius a lot… I’ll show you it when it gets dark.” 

“You shouldn’t be here when it gets dark.” 

“Why not?” 

“It isn’t safe for little ones like you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“I don’t doubt that, but—” 

“You could always stay with me if you’re worried, your highness.” 

“I’m not a ki—” 

“Here’s another crown for you since you didn’t wear your other.” He set the flower crown atop the other’s head once more.

Jaehwan was used to seeing exasperated faces on those he spoke to, and so he grinned in return. Taekwoon did not seem as amused, but Jaehwan did not feel the waves of anger that the other gods would express in warning before he’d regret doing whatever it was he did. 

“Why are there no animals out here? At least some birds if not deer?” Jaehwan asked as though this god before him was in command of wildlife. 

“She does not like me. She has made it obvious each time I have to go up to your home. She’d rather I stay in the underworld and leave this forest to her.” Taekwoon answered honestly, a tic forming during the conversation that Jaehwan decided he didn’t like seeing. 

“I don’t like her either. I don’t like a lot of them… even if they are family.” Jaehwan said solemnly, not realizing that his head tilted downward until Taekwoon’s long fingers touched just underneath his chin to draw it up once more. They gaze met, the hardened eyes of the older god causing Jaehwan’s cheeks to turn a soft pink that only complimented his golden skin and honey hair. 

“Family is who will be at your side regardless, not someone who you’re told is family.” 

Jaehwan tried not to smile too broadly after the other god spoke this, those cold fingers still along his flesh, almost caressing but mostly lingering more than anything else. 

“Do you have a family, your majesty?” Jaehwan asked with another tip of his head, those fingers falling from his chin to instead rest on Taekwoon’s lap. Something in the other shifted at that moment. 

“I…do. You probably have never met them, only one visits Olympus but prefers my domain.” 

Jaehwan leaned back on his hands, looking up at the bits of the sky that he could see through the cedar trees. There was no denying that the light was fading and soon night would be upon them. While Jaehwan had said that he could care for himself, he would not deny the fact that he felt a bit afraid to be without light. The starlight would not penetrate the trees. 

Jaehwan thought he did well hiding the fear that passed over his expression when that fact came to mind, though the curling of his fingers in the flowerbed very well could have given him away. He did not realize Taekwoon’s face softened as it looked at him — that was not an expression that the god of the underworld would want anyone to see anyways. 

“Would you like me to walk you back?” Taekwoon offered, not meeting Jaehwan’s gaze when the younger one looked to express his surprise. “I know you don’t need it…” 

“You would venture so close to my mother’s domain?” The little god could not help but grin, laughing with abandon, loud and free before he stood and reached for Taekwoon’s hand to tug him up as well. Despite the god being so large and capable, he still let Jaehwan believe that he was being helpful. It was easier to pretend he was not at all afraid of the dark that threatened to take over soon. 

“I didn’t… would you like company?” 

“I think I’ll be okay.” 

“Okay. Then…then I’ll let you be off. But… take this.” 

The younger god was smiling still, looking up once again to the other and not noticing the flower that had been spun through Taekwoon’s finger until it was lifted to be placed behind his ear. The large red anemone was sweet, the strength of the smell seeming more potent than it had when Jaehwan laid among them. 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened and the smile was unabashed at that point. If it were possible, it would have widened when the color on Taekwoon’s cheeks quickly resembled the flower he had just adorned Jaehwan with. A laugh bubbled in Jaehwan’s chest but he refused to let it escape, not until he was turning to skip away, needing to or else he’d burst with joy. He wasn’t sure Taekwoon was yet ready to experience just how excessive he could be at times. He could practically feel, though, how the god of the underworld looked after him until he disappeared through the trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be another week or so before the next chapter is uploaded, but all the chapters sans the epilogue have been finished. I hope you're enjoying and will let me know what you think!


	3. The Mourning Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little more, this time, some insight on the god of the underworld! (With cameos of his obnoxious friends this time.)

The Mourning Fields reflected the same muted colors that the cedar tree forest did on gaia. Taekwoon never minded the lack of color until he’d come across the anemone that Jaehwan had found himself in. Now, all he could focus on was the heavy suppression of colors that emphasized the longing in his heart. His fingers caressed the always wilting flowers that brushed against his hips, never falling over even in their deadened state. The lament of souls quieted when he visited this part of the underworld and he knew why. The souls feared him, even if he was never once unkind. It was not his job to be unkind to any soul. 

The absence of noise and any presence had Taekwoon wanting to scream out the anguish that he felt. So lonely, so quiet, almost scared that the touch of another would only be so fleeting as it was his entire existence. He knew better than to fall in love, but it didn’t mean he didn’t want to. 

There was no denying the fact that Taekwoon went to the Mourning Fields was purely out of self-pity. He wasn't truly alone when he was there, but Taekwoon was left unbothered by the souls whose lives led them to such a place. He was sure that if he were anyone other than the ruler of the underworld, Taekwoon would not hear the end of envy from those who could not leave like he could.

“You could go up top and end all of this, my lord.” 

Taekwoon scowled off in the direction that he had mindlessly been staring in, but let his face soften when he turned to face Hongbin, the son of night and the personification of death. His presence often eluded even Taekwoon and his existence was longer than even his own. Yet, Hongbin was a friend of his and he would treat the man as such. 

He watched as Hongbin brushed some of his black hair from his eyes, the dimpled smile appearing for just a moment in greeting — but also in jest; Hongbin would never refer to Taekwoon as ‘king’, nor would he refer to him as though he were ranked higher. They all knew that when the time came towards the end of the world, Hongbin would be his death as well. 

“You mean for the fleeting moment of spiriting myself into someone’s bed? You know I would never.” Taekwoon found it distasteful to pose as another’s partner to lure them into bed. The idea made him shudder. It was far from uncommon that a god would illusion themselves as a partner to take advantage of the unknowing. There were enough rumors that someone as ‘terrible’ as Taekwoon would do that; he did not want to make them fact. 

“I know you would not. But that does not mean you can’t  _ find _ someone…” The way he spoke alluded to something Taekwoon had thought he kept well hidden from the inhabitants who could traverse worlds like he could. 

Taekwoon’s sharp jaw lifted as he looked out over the part of his domain that always called to him more than the others. Wonshik liked to joke that maybe he should just bathe in the river of pain if he wanted a break from his own and something less depressing.

“A human? So another forty years before they left me once more? No… I won’t attempt that again.” 

“Then a god?” Hongbin’s voice was light, his strides shorter when compared with Taekwoon’s longer ones as they both fell into step, no destination in mind. 

“You know I cannot stand other gods, Hongbin.” Taekwoon sighed, though a tic formed in his jaw as the image of one specific god took form in his mind. 

“You put up with Sanghyuk, Wonshik, and Hakyeon just fine.” 

“Sanghyuk isn’t here all the time; Wonshik likes to keep to himself; and Hakyeon...barely.” Taekwoon retorted, sounding almost wistful as he did know it was obvious how much he ‘tolerated’ the three gods who more often than not found their way to his home rather than any of the other realms of the underworld. 

“Ah, yes your majesty.” Hongbin even went as far to bend his head, causing Taekwoon to turn a glare in his direction. While any other being would have cowered under such a threatening glance, Hongbin only laughed, his straight teeth and dimpled smile for any to see. It was out of place in the Mourning Fields. 

“Go away now.” 

“Yes, my king.” 

When Taekwoon turned to strike the being at his side, he was not surprised to find him gone. Hongbin often faded in and out of existence as he saw fit. Why he liked to attach himself to Taekwoon, the god of the underworld had still yet to figure that out. 

Only when enough time had passed that Taekwoon felt he would have grown weary had he been human, he willed himself to the home that was, of course, filled with others who did not live there but liked to pretend that they did. He couldn’t even pretend to be irritated after all the years they’d been at his side. 

The laughter that echoed through his home did not die out as it often did when he entered a room. All that were there knew he would not shame them for their joy, even if others who did not reside in the underworld expected all to be absent of joy. That was not the case, especially for the occupants of the god’s home. 

“Taekwoon!” Sanghyuk called out with a laugh, raising his glass in greeting even if he nearly knocked it over when Wonshik leaned against him. Taekwoon could smell the amount of alcohol the three of them had consumed, Hongbin sitting off to the side and watching with amusement — the personification of death did not partake in food or drink at any time. 

“Where you been!” Wonshik spoke just as loudly as Sanghyuk had been, maybe a bit more so. 

“Probably the Mourning Fields.” 

“He could have been up top again!” Sanghyuk argued to Hakyeon, the god of night looking too flushed with eyes too glossy. Taekwoon needed to cut them all off as Hongbin would watch until they drank themselves into a stupor. 

“Nah, the humans don’t want him up there during harvest celebrations! Besides, that’s when the gods come down from Olympus— Sanghyuk, you know that! You’re the fucking messenger!” 

This sent the three of them into a laughing fit that Taekwoon did not want to wait out. He doubted they would come out of it anytime soon. He passed Hongbin without glancing at him, yet paused when his fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him in his track. Neither looked at one another while Hongbin spoke. 

“They won’t notice if we’re gone.” 

“Hongbin…” Taekwoon would not indulge in such a thing. Hongbin had only ever propositioned him three times in all the millenia that they’d known one another, and each time, Taekwoon felt more inclined to take him up on the offer. But he knew what that would mean and the underworld still needed him. “I—” 

“So they won’t notice if you  _ did _ go up top…” 

How Hongbin knew, Taekwoon would have to attribute it to the fact that he just knew everything: past and future, and all in between. Did it mean that he liked the fact that he would speak of it? No. But Taekwoon could trust that Hongbin wouldn't so casually bring it up if not for a reason — did he see something that had not yet been made clear to Taekwoon?

Taekwoon hesitated, unsure if he should take the escape even if the other three were consuming even more alcohol and laughing over some nonsensical word they invented. If anything, Taekwoon most definitely wanted to get out of the room before a migraine occurred (only those three would be able to induce a migraine in a god.)

“Go.” Hongbin urged only a single time. His eyes were alit with something that Taekwoon couldn't quite place, but he didn't linger further when given the opportunity. He knew that the others would not notice his lack of presence for quite some time. He was safe in his absence. 

Taekwoon didn't cease his venture up to gaia, he knew just where to go even if it was unlikely that the younger god would have been there to meet him. There was a small chance that he would even be present (even if he knew that it was the Harvest Celebrations and it would have been  _ unacceptable _ if he was not.) Even with that unfortunate fact, the moment his presence greeted the surface, he felt it in the air. 

The god was there.

Taekwoon knew that his presence was hard to hide, and for the most part, he didn't want to hide his presence. He wanted the other to be aware of him — he wanted to secretly gauge whether Jaehwan would turn from him or give him that sun bright smile. He crept forward still, cautiously because he did not want to startle the being he found interest in. There was no telling if the times before were one off situations. Maybe the young god thought it humorous to befriend one such as him, but did not intend to stay around. Nothing but negative thoughts filled Taekwoon’s mind, as it was, without a doubt, difficult to get himself to understand anyone of Olympus would choose to be near him. 

Even with the gloomy thoughts left over from his time in the Mourning Fields, Taekwoon found himself shocked in a pleasant way when Jaehwan gave him that smile that took his breath away. Taekwoon knew that he was still shrouded in the forestry, hard to see, yet Jaehwan knew from which way he had approached. There was no denying the way that it made his heart skip a bit — something he had not felt in centuries. 

“Your majesty!” Jaehwan’s light, airy tone peaked at such an interval that Taekwoon knew his cheeks turned pink. 

“I told you not to call me that…” His words were but a whisper that echoed over the anemone garden so quietly, yet were clear enough once the wind carried it. 

Jaehwan’s laugh was pure joy and Taekwoon felt that it nearly reached his core, a sensation that he hadn’t experienced in a length of time he couldn’t put a number to. He watched as the man outstretched a hand, waiting patiently for Taekwoon to make his way from where he was hidden and that sun bright smile only grew more luminescent. Taekwoon was blinded by it when he took the hand offered to him. 

It’s hard for him to put thought to the words that follow, especially when he focused so intently on the man’s smile instead. Jaehwan either didn’t notice, or didn’t mind. 


	4. The First Visit

The bloom of flowers came and went, though the field of anemone only continued to multiply. Jaehwan never asked why, never really talked about the flowers, but simply engaged Taekwoon in whatever frivolous topic he felt compelled to discuss that time around. It had become too coincendental for the two of them to keep meeting that Taekwoon was sure at that point that Jaehwan knew he continued to stray from the underworld for him alone. Taekwoon knew that his friends had caught on even if Hongbin would be the only one to mention it in passing. 

At that point in time, Jaehwan had folded and braided countless crowns together out of the flowers that surrounded them. Jaehwan only pulled the flowers that were no longer as strong, no longer as bright or were about to wilt along the flowers they would nourish soon.

Taekwoon neglected to ask why the colors seemed to stray from the blood red they had been before Jaehwan had stumbled along them. 

That time, when Jaehwan set the flower crown atop Taekwoon’s head, Taekwoon felt his gorgeous fingers mingle through his hair, pulling at this dark strands to lay them over part of the vines — Jaehwan then explained that it made Taekwoon appear as though flowers were simply sitting on his head. 

(The smile in which Taekwoon received was enough to have him feeling weak-kneed and breathless, the dimples that were very carefully formed when a smile so broad too shake were more than any mortal or god could resist. What in the world had been the thought behind making a creature so beautiful. Whoever it was, Taekwoon needed to have words.)

When the so soft, so light pads of Jaehwan's fingers brushed against his forehead, Taekwoon found himself wanting to shiver in response to the touch. It should not have such an effect on someone as strong and experienced and old as the ruler of the underworld. He couldn’t look away from the sweet, delightful smile that didn’t seem to waver with fear or apprehension as most would. How was this younger god not afraid of the ruler of the underworld? 

“Are you listening?” The laugh, so sweet, jolted Taekwoon from his reverie. He had seen those beautiful lips moving up into that smile, parting to speak words, but they hadn’t landed on Taekwoon’s ears. 

“I— I’m sorry, what did you say?” Taekwoon tried to clear his throat, and he tried to keep himself steady. It wasn’t natural for someone as powerful as him to be made so weak by something as simple as a smile. 

“I said you’re handsome, but I have a feeling that you don’t hear that often.” 

Taekwoon’s lips parted in surprise, a gasp that only earned him another lucid sound, not quite a laugh, but a bit more than a giggle. He wanted his life to be filled with sparkling noises such as Jaehwan’s, even if the sound did nothing but to darken his cheeks and make it harder to breathe. 

“Come down to the underworld with me.” 

That time, it was Jaehwan’s turn to be shy and have his cheeks pinken, yet Taekwoon knew the younger god looked ten times more attractive than he did himself. Taekwoon never stood a chance. It was almost impossible for him to resist the urge to reach out and brush his fingers along the curve of those sweet cheeks. 

At first, it did seem as though Jaehwan were about to refuse, or make up an excuse that would lead Taekwoon to his original train of thought — that maybe he was just something  _ fun _ for the other god to partake in. If that were the case, Taekwoon knew that he would never set foot on the surface of gaia again and would likely cave to Hongbin’s offer sooner than he’d planned. 

“How do we get there?” 

It had to be too good to be true, Taekwoon didn't want to take it for granted and so didn't linger. With a great burst of confidence, his fingers slip around Jaehwan's dainty wrist to pull him close, maybe a little too close yet Jaehwan was not complaining. Taekwoon could smell the roses that Jaehwan surely bathed in, the sweetness of his skin intoxicating in a way he knew no alcohol could touch on. The purity that settled over him was unfamiliar as he materialized the two of them before his home, only too late as he did not know if there were any guests — it was too soon to introduce Jaehwan to those heathens. 

Taekwoon knew for a fact that Jaehwan had never been to the underworld. Very few gods who could reside elsewhere ventured down to his domain (which Taekwoon was fine with.) 

It was with great apprehension that Taekwoon let his arms fall from around the younger god to let him take in the view, not that there was much of one to begin with. Even when Taekwoon gave him the ability to move back, Jaehwan’s hands stayed curled at his chest, nearly leaning against him when he turned to take in the double doors that led to what was likely considered a mansion to the humans of that day. Taekwoon knew it was meager compared to the other gods. 

“This is where you live?”

The sound of Jaehwan's cool water tone made Taekwoon want to shiver even if elements did not affect him. The sound was a blessing in a place he felt so constantly gloomy in. 

“I know it's not much…” Taekwoon took the initiative and stepped away from Jaehwan, watching as the younger turned and took a few steps to what should be the garden; Taekwoon had no time or patience for something so delicate, nor a desire to have one in the first place. His long fingers twitched and Taekwoon couldn't even pretend that he wasn't paying such close attention to him.

“It's wonderful. Can we go inside?” Jaehwan seemingly perked at the idea, ever so eager as he moved away from the barren garden and to the door. Taekwoon knew he would never be able to deny him anything. Especially if it meant that smile on his face was his reward each time he told him ‘yes’ to something. 

Watching Jaehwan wander through the lower level of his home made something spark inside of Taekwoon, seeing how his eyes and fingers both lingered on all the flower crowns that had started to wither over time made him feel warm. And when Jaehwan walked away and the color returned to each petal with full bloom, Taekwoon knew that the inferno was unlikely to ever subside in his chest. It made it hard to listen to what it was the younger was saying, though Taekwoon had come to realize that Jaehwan did like to ramble and go on without needing anything from whoever he spoke to. Which Taekwoon was fine with, hearing the soft intonations and inflections in such a sweet tone was truly comparable only to the most respectable music to ever be created. 

Taekwoon trailed lightly behind the other god as he made his way through nearly every room, though respectfully avoiding the bedroom though Taekwoon would not have blamed him if he wanted to take a look, he would have let him. He would have let Jaehwan do anything. The end of the tour ended with them back out in the front, and Taekwoon even thought for a moment that the young god was wanting to leave, yet should not have been surprised when he knelt down in the empty garden to start tending to the soil. 

“Do you get any visitors?”

Taekwoon moved to sit on a broken pedestal that once had held a statue of some sort. He had broken it after an especially volatile conversation with his brother on Olympus. The pieces were still scattered across the courtyard and he made sure no one bothered with it. It was a reminder as to why he did not associate with gods. 

“I do.”

When Taekwoon looked back to Jaehwan, he noticed the bright, crooked smile was looking at him expectantly and waiting for him to go on. Normally, Taekwoon did not offer up any information about himself, least of all in regards to any personal relationships he had with anyone. 

“I have a few friends… four of them that like to bother me…” 

Jaehwan's attention seemed to perk at that and his fingers left the now smooth soil to be dusted off on his panted when he stood up. His eyes — so bright and so hypnotizing — met Taekwoon’s with no fear, with a confidence that honestly surprised him still. He doubted he would ever get used to it. 

“Tell me about them.”

How was it that Jaehwan could get Taekwoon to speak so freely? He supposed that it didn't matter, not when the younger divulged just as much about himself, never making the god of the underworld feel that he was being targeted or singled out for any piece of information. When they spoke, Taekwoon didn't feel so shy anymore. When Jaehwan would reach out and touch at his hair in random moments of their conversations (“It's so soft and pretty and you're so handsome.” Jaehwan would say to only make him blush.) Taekwoon didn't feel that he was being mocked for any reason. He wanted to divulge even his most darkest and deepest secrets and let Jaehwan hold onto them for as long as he wanted. 

The difference between night and day in the underworld was near impossible to tell for anyone new to the realm. But the underworld was Taekwoon’s domain. He felt the shift between day and night immediately, hours before Jaehwan released the first yawn of the night and well before he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Taekwoon wanted to continue to deny that it was time for their date (because what else would it be called?) to come to an end, but when Jaehwan's words started to slur together, he knew it would be too selfish for him to go on. 

“I think it's time we call it a night, Jaehwan.” Taekwoon’s soft, naturally sultry voice spoke, watching as a pout formed on the younger god’s face at such a suggestion. “It's late.”

“The sun hasn't set!”

“There is no sun in the underworld, Jaehwan. It is perpetually dusk.” Dusk was not quite the right description. There was always a misty look to the realm, dark and gloomy was not far from an adequate description. Taekwoon liked it that way. 

“Oh.” The younger god blinked in surprised but ultimately yawned despite his best efforts not to. 

When Taekwoon took them back up to the surface, Jaehwan’s face of awe when he looked up to the night sky and all the stars was enough to make Taekwoon’s heart race and clench and stop all at once. He had never felt so moved by a being that he wanted to kiss him. But he couldn't do that, not yet, not when he was so unclear about Jaehwan's feelings and desires in regards to him. 

“Will I see you soon?” Jaehwan asked, once again moving up to play with the light grey strands of Taekwoon’s hair. He started to feel a weariness overcome him after such a long and eventful night. 

“Yes. The day after tomorrow?”

“Not tomorrow?”

“We could do tomorrow.”

“Let's do tomorrow.” 

Taekwoon didn't know how it was so easy for Jaehwan to loop him into that but it was and before he knew it, he had agreed to meet and bring Jaehwan down once again. He knew he would not regret it, but he did regret not kissing that sweet smile goodnight when they parted ways for the night. Maybe he would next time. 


	5. Can't Help but Wander

Jaehwan had lost count of the times that he had been brought down to the underworld. He had lost count the amount of times Seokjin and Sandeul admonished him for going down again and again. He had lost count of how many times his mother berated him for running off again without supervision — he was no longer a child and he yet felt like one each and every time his mother threatened to ground him after he made his way home so late at night. She demanded each time to know where he had gone, but he had yet to tell her and had no plans of divulging that information willingly. 

When Taekwoon had brought him down the most recent time, Jaehwan had had the privilege of meeting two of the friends Taekwoon had told him about. Wonshik was loud, handsome, and a whirlwind of ideas and theories that Jaehwan kept up with and went head-to-head with on them, amusing Hakyeon who indulged them and kept supervision when they both grew too loud even if Taekwoon had not directly complained about it. Normally, Taekwoon would never let his home get so loud — or at least that was what Jaehwan was told. 

The time before that, Jaehwan stumbled upon Hongbin when he'd gone out to tend to the garden that he had been growing. There was so much more color since he had started making regular visits. At first, Jaehwan could not place who the being before him was, only that he was old and wise and Jaehwan did not feel as comfortable speaking with him as he did Taekwoon. But there was a glint in his eye that was impossible to miss each time Taekwoon was brought up in their short conversation. Jaehwan would need to ask Taekwoon at one point about the being he met, but had forgotten to do so after tending to the garden and returning to his side.

It has been early on in his regular visits that he had met Sanghyuk, or at least came across him in the underworld. Sanghyuk was not quite a friend of Jaehwan but when there were numerous gods coming and going in Olympus, it was easy to miss one another. Sanghyuk was the easiest to get along with, easy to talk to when they came from a familiar set of gods. The gossip Sanghyuk came across was enough to feed Jaehwan's curiosity for centuries. 

Jaehwan was sitting across from Taekwoon, looking through the books of knowledge that the god of the underworld had privy to. So much information was forbidden among the gods, things that the older ones did not want shared around so easily. He felt enlightened and so thankful. The discussions that they would then have only excited Taekwoon further as the elder god did not speak to him as though he were an unintelligent child and gave stock to his opinions and views, even seeing the merit in his perspective as most would simply write him off as inexperienced and therefore immediately incorrect. 

“My lord,” Hongbin appeared before them, a teasing smirk present when Taekwoon glowered at the greeting. Jaehwan had learned from Sanghyuk that it was a running joke among them as well to tease the ruler of the underworld in such a way. 

“What do you want, Hongbin?” 

Jaehwan’s eyes flickered to the one who had just been smiling at him moments ago and then to the being whom he could not place. 

“Wonshik is getting up into trouble again and needs your help. He refuses to accept mine.” Hongbin shrugged and turned to leave without anything more. Clearly, he didn't want to be perceived as caring, but it was more than obvious that he did feel some inclination towards the ones that Taekwoon also pretended not to care about. 

Taekwoon sighed and Jaehwan's attention was back on him. 

“I'm sorry, could you excuse me? The last time Wonshik ‘got into trouble’, he released the dead among the living and they are still telling the story of it.”

Jaehwan smiled understandably, brightly, and nodded his head. He reached for another one of the books that they'd been talking about and got comfortable in his cushioned chair. “I'll be here. Take your time!”

If Jaehwan had looked up, he would have seen surprise flash over Taekwoon’s expression before a softness overtook it. The god had assumed that Jaehwan would want to leave if Taekwoon was not at his side. 

At first, when Taekwoon had finally left, Jaehwan was comfortable where he sat, reading another story that he would discuss with Taekwoon later on. He was fine with it, waiting until the god would return. 

Then more time passed and Jaehwan went out to tend to the garden. There was never enough color as far as he was concerned and he very much couldn't wait to see the end result of all of his hard work. 

And when more time passed from that, Jaehwan found himself walking through places unknown, halls that were empty for what seemed like miles, rooms that were barren, coming across very few souls and none that would acknowledge his presence. He didn't know how long he was wandering, but it was quite some time before Jaehwan found himself passing through a misty corridor to great doors that hung open just barely as though someone had forgotten to shut them recently. Just outside of them, he could hear water running, not quite a waterfall, but more than a creek. Perhaps a river? He slipped out between them without hesitating to consider whether it was a good idea or not and fame face to face with a giant muscled leg of a creature unknown to him. 

His heart hammered in his chest out of fright at first before he is met with the multiple heads of a creature so large Jaehwan was sure he could be eaten up in one bite. Terror filled him for all of four seconds before he reached a hand out like one would a frightened animal. All this creature did was growl, eyeing him warily (or maybe debating on if he would taste good or not, but Jaehwan was a glass half full kind of god.)

“Hi.” Jaehwan spoke, meeting the gaze of one of the large heads, not looking at the shiny white teeth that were razor sharp. “My name is Jaehwan, what's yours? Taekwoon didn't tell me he had a pet.”

The animal — was it an animal at this point? It was so large, so scary, Jaehwan could only imagine the number of kills this thing has under its metaphorical belt. It's daunting, yet Jaehwan smiled at it all the same and watched how the multiple sets of eyes looked over him. He didn't feel fear as he held a hand out for him. 

“I wonder what your name is…” Jaehwan muttered, mostly to himself as he took a few steps closer and more yet when he realized that the creature was no longer growling at him. Instead, those large eyes were looking him over curiously — or maybe they were sizing him up for a meal. Either way, Jaehwan was calm and patient when holding his hand out. Eventually, the creature nudged forward with one of his massive muzzles to nudge the palm of his hand. The noise that the beat released was not a threatening one, and was instead pretty affectionate.    
  
“You’re such a good boy…” Jaehwan praised, moving closer with no hesitation now, reaching up so he could scratch behind one of the dog-like creatures ears. It seemed that the pleasure one received, all the heads were correlated with it. It was endearing how the rumbly noises of satisfaction surrounded him quickly. They were loud and abrasive, yet Jaehwan felt confident in what he was doing. He didn’t feel fear. 

Jaehwan had found himself curled up against it, though one of the creature’s large paws had nudged him against his stomach, the warmth of his belly too tempting for Jaehwan to refuse. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had dozed off without meaning to. Wherever Taekwoon has gone off to, he was sure the god of the underworld would be able to track him down. 

It turned out that he was correct, given the sudden disturbance he had to his sleep. The creature was growling, a low steady rumble that made Jaehwan smile and try to curl further into it. 

“Jaehwan… you need to stay very still. Cerberus… let him go.”

The younger god sat up, looking over the large paw that he was comfortable on and then to the handsome god who looked more concerned that Jaehwan thought he had seen anyone look when it came to him. His eyes brightened almost immediately when he saw Taekwoon. Wonshik and Sanghyuk stood not far behind him, though equally as concerned looking for his well-being. 

“Hi, your majesty! I was just napping,” Jaehwan easily slid away from Cerberus — a name so fitting for a handsome creature like that. He let him the entire way before standing with his back to him so he could approach Taekwoon. “So his name is Cerberus? Why didn't you tell me you had a pet!”

“I—” Taekwoon was stunned. He was speechless as he watched the glint of white teeth disappear behind the flicker of a red tongue that came down across Jaehwan's head in lieu of a kiss. Jaehwan laughed and didn't notice how Taekwoon moved closer. His hand moved up to run through the now sticky strands of his hair, sure that the nap hadn't done any favors to his appearance anyways.

“He's so nice! I wish you had told me of him sooner! Have you had him for long?” At first, Jaehwan didn't notice how Taekwoon’s eyes were wide nor how his breath had halted. He didn’t think to feel the concern that clearly radiated from the god of the underworld. Instead, Jaehwan was more interested in how the large beast was grumbling all the while he was turned from him. “Oh, don’t worry! I’m going to come back later, okay?!” 

Jaehwan didn’t know how or why he was pulled so quickly from the large pup. Once he was out of reach of the three headed beast, Sanghyuk and Wonshik both broke out into laughter that startled him. He blinked over at them for the moment he could before his cheeks were cupped and his attention brought to Taekwoon directly. The god of the underworld looked over him entirely before bringing him into a hug that seemed grossly overt. Yet, Jaehwan was never one to turn down affection of any kind. 

His arms slipped around Taekwoon’s shoulders as those long ones slipped around his waist. He was held tightly, pressed into broad shoulders as hot breath fanned over the top of his head. Taekwoon held him close, seeming to need to assure himself of something rather than comfort Jaehwan — as Jaehwan knew he didn’t need comforting in that moment in the slightest. 

“Don’t do that… you can’t just… wander. It’s not safe.” 

Jaehwan’s brows creased and he pulled back to tip his head up to look at the god. His eyes were so expressive in that moment, glossy with worry, and brows furrowed sharply. It was not an attractive look on the god’s face. He reached up to pull at those thick brows to unfurrow them. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You shouldn’t do that. You’re too handsome to let your face get stuck like that.” 

“My face won’t—” 

Jaehwan leaned up to press the sweetest and barest of kisses to the corner of his jaw. He had to rise nearly to the tips of his toes to do so, but he found it all worth it when the laughter from the others died down and Taekwoon’s cheeks turned a dark red. While he wanted to say something about it, he found that his own throat closed up at the sight of such a handsome expression on the god’s face. 

“I’ll see you later.” He squeaked out, eyes wide and expressive, demure. Jaehwan turned quick, slipping from the soft embrace and flittered from the underworld as soon as he could. He only gave a short wave to the others off to the side and a pat on one of the multiple heads of the beast he then called his friend. 


	6. Forbidden Fruit

Jaehwan lay on his back with his head in Taekwoon’s lap. There still may not have been much light in the underworld, but all of the color that had been added since Jaehwan’s first visit made things lighter and less gloomy. Taekwoon’s unabashed laughter had that effect on the place, as well. 

Jaehwan’s crooked smile met Taekwoon when he looked up at the god of the underworld, a being he was sure that he should be afraid of and yet had no hesitation in being so close to. This god would no sooner harm him than he’d harm himself. Jaehwan was safe with him, despite the constant warnings from his nymph friends who only meant the best by their advisings. He was sure one of them would go to his mother after all this time. 

It wasn’t the wonder of Taekwoon as a god that had Jaehwan continuously making the trips down to the underworld. It was the desire to see him smile, to change that ache that radiated from him to something light, to something more bearable. Jaehwan had found out from the others it had been a very long time since Taekwoon smiled or laughed so carefree. It was a fact that he cherished and was proud of. It was one that he wanted to live by. He wanted to always give and be the reason to make Taekwoon smile. 

Those long fingers were running through his honey blond hair, brushing the strands aside gently. The intimacy of their position was not lost on either one of them, but neither of them worried about anyone bothering them — that had occurred all of two times and when Sanghyuk had nearly been met with his demise, they had given up on their pestering. 

“Would you like to spend some time inside? Before you have to go…” 

They both hated when Jaehwan would have to leave. They knew it was trouble that he came down so often and stayed for so long. For the longest time, it had just been bouts of hours, maybe half a day if they let themselves get carried away. It never really progressed to longer until Jaehwan had curled in Taekwoon’s lap after a fight with one of his friends and had been too upset to be alone. It was not unusual for Jaehwan’s trips to span over days rather than hours. Yet, even the days went by too quickly. 

“I’m tired of going back up top. I’m tired of going to Olympus.” Jaehwan pouted, pushing himself to sit up yet not falling far from Taekwoon’s reach. If anything, he nearly crawled into his lap as he was apt to do with no one to stop him. 

Taekwoon’s mouth curved into the most handsome smile, his dark eyes so glossy and soft as they gazed at him. Jaehwan knew that he was made shy because of it. 

“I know you do not… but you must. Your mother would send titans down here after you if she realized the amount of time you spent with me.” It had long since been discussed that this was causing strife between Jaehwan and his mother. The younger god couldn’t necessarily be bothered with it when he found such happiness in Taekwoon’s presence, but he loved his mother too great to continue to lie to her like he was. 

“You think I should stop visiting?” The hurt in his voice was near palpable. The idea was not something Jaehwan had ever considered in their growing friendship. He’d come to enjoy Taekwoon’s company more than anything and he had thought it was equally reciprocated. 

When Taekwoon’s hand cupped his jaw, Jaehwan leaned into it immediately. The touch of one another was not so rare, didn’t induce as much uncertainty as it had when they first began to spend time together. And so he nuzzled into the elder’s palm and sighed softly, lips parting in a makeshift kiss against the heel of his hand. He knew that the elder was just about to tell him that he needed to go and they could see each other another time. Except, Jaehwan didn’t want another time. He was sick of having to part ways from Taekwoon as much as he did, though the wrath of his mother was not one he could endure facing. 

“Come inside with me… we can part ways later…” 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened as his mood perked up. He knew it was bold of him to lean forward to kiss the god’s cheek, but he also knew that it was expected and understood from the god at this point in their relationship — whatever label this relationship had, after all. It helped that the kiss was well received and returned with another gentle pet to his cheeks, that time with the knuckles that strokes along his rounded cheek tenderly. 

When they made their way inside, the door was arbitrarily locked and the two of them made their way to the den as they always had. Jaehwan had still never set foot into Taekwoon’s bedroom, though the invite had more or less been given at that point. Taekwoon saw no reason to hide anything from him. It was what caused their relationship to bloom so greatly; Taekwoon did not lie or coddle Jaehwan as every other god tended to do. He saw him and spoke to him as an equal. 

And that was more so seen when Jaehwan wrapped his arms around the larger god and asked sweetly, softly for a kiss before they had to say goodbye. 

It was definitely proven when Taekwoon so easily gave into the request, holding him against him with every intent of not letting him go. It had opened a floodgate that Jaehwan had not been prepared for, but Taekwoon did not let him drown.

That continued when Jaehwan was brought into Taekwoon’s bedroom in a flurry of passion, his feet lifted from the ground only to lay him out across the large bed that smelled of the intoxicating scent Jaehwan felt too easy to get lost in: Taekwoon. He felt that he could roll around in the scent for hours, finding it far more appealing than any bed of flowers that he’d come across.

There was no doubting their equal stances when Taekwoon expressed his desire to always have him near, to never let Jaehwan go, and promise to care for him through every moment of eternity; a promise that Jaehwan willingly accepted and returned in kind with more kisses and desperate pulls for the god of the underworld to be so much closer to him, against him, on him. The heat of their bodies only increased exponentially from that point on. 

Jaehwan knew that his noises would echo through the home he had desired to one day call his own for the rest of time, certainly if Taekwoon’s lips continued to brand his skin with white hot pleasure. He had never known such an experience to exist before Taekwoon took him to places that were not of this world, or any that he’d known of. The god was skillful, yet so tender in all of his ministrations that Jaehwan knew if he hadn’t fallen in love with the god prior to that union, he’d be lost to him then. It left him wanting, holding onto the god with every bit of strength he had as he was taken higher, breathed life into him, only to have it taken away. 

Sweat slicked skin kept them sliding against one another, the dewiness of Taekwoon’s skin causing his hair to stick to his forehead and neck which Jaehwan tried to brush away with shaky fingers yet they were caught between Taekwoon’s swollen lips and suckled on to the point that it made Jaehwan whine, which only yielded a smile from the god above him. And it continued like that until Jaehwan was too out of his mind to know which way was up. 

“Don’t let me go.” Was all Jaehwan knew to beg, holding onto Taekwoon tight as he continued to make him feel things he never thought were real. His eyes are shut tight, refusing to accept any other reality that didn’t involve Taekwoon linking them intimately again and again. He knew that he was crying, desperate for the god to keep him at his side for the rest of eternity. Life without Taekwoon would not be bright. 

“I must… you must return.” Taekwoon spoke against his skin while they waited for their hearts to come down and their souls to disconnect. 

The statement had Jaehwan whining, a noise of anguish in addition to clawing at flesh to bury himself in further. “No… no. Just… just feed me. Let me eat… just a berry or something… then I can stay… I’ll stay forever.” 

“Your mother would raise hell.” Taekwoon pulled back to look down at the beautiful god, the glistening of his eyes causing a tight feeling in his chest he had only felt three times before in his immortal life — it was always when he had to say goodbye to the very few he’d fallen in love with. 

“I don’t care!” Jaehwan pushed at Taekwoon’s shoulder, forcing the other away from him when they were still too intimately entangled for it to have been a comfortable disengage. 

“Jaehwan—” Taekwoon sighed, reaching out to bring his lover back to him, but Jaehwan wasn’t having it. He pushed himself up from the bed and left the room immediately, willing clothes on his body with the meager ability he had in the underworld to allow him to go search for any sustenance for the underworld. He didn’t have the power to conjure anything up like Taekwoon or any of the other resident gods could. 

Just as Jaehwan stepped down the stairs to the first landing, Taekwoon’s arms were wrapping around his waist to draw him against his chest. His lips so easily brushed Jaehwan’s ear and made him weak though he gave every effort to resist it. 

“Sh… we will be together soon…” 

“How can you say that… how can we be like  _ that _ and then… go separate ways?” Jaehwan asked with the softest noise, feeling weakened by Taekwoon’s breath on his ear and his strong arms around him. He did not want to go. 

“You must go to your mother…” Those words sounded like torture. “I will wait for your return as I always have.” 

There was more resisting, there was more argument, petulant pouting and whining. Taekwoon was firm in his decision, though. Jaehwan didn’t go down without a fight, though. Or maybe he had. Jaehwan stormed from the house with tears down his cheeks and a heaving chest that was racked with uneven breaths. He didn’t understand. Taekwoon said it… he said he loved him. He felt it. He belonged with him, but Taekwoon did not want to risk the wrath of his  _ mother _ for him. 

“He’s afraid.” 

Jaehwan looked up from where he’d curled down on the flowerbed that had long since grown. His knees were brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them to keep him steady. He knew he was not the most attractive in that moment, yet he did not care when Hongbin came into view, appearing out of nowhere. 

“The first time his heart was broken, this place lost what little life it had. The second time, Wonshik nearly lost his life when he made an ill-timed joke about his lover after she died. The last time, Jaehwan… he came to me and asked me to take him.” 

The tears didn’t stop, but the broken breathing evened out. He blinked at the statement made and could not ignore the pain in his chest at the idea of someone as good as Taekwoon — despite being the god of the underworld — wanting to end his immortal life. But before he could say anything on it (even if Jaehwan was once again rarely stunned into silence) Hongbin was stepping forward with a handful of pomegranate seeds. 

“You won’t break his heart.” 

“Is that a question or a warning?” Jaehwan asked, his arms relaxing around his legs as he sat up a bit more, eyeing the seeds that were offered to him. He nearly reached out for them until Hongbin laughed. 

“It’s a fact.” 

As much as Jaehwan wanted to swallow the seeds in one go, he was stunned by Hongbin’s statement. It wasn’t that he doubted it or himself, it was the feeling that washed over him that had him pausing. Hongbin was a being that made no sense, was impossible to read, and it made Jaehwan uncomfortable at times when he reminded him of it.    
  
“You won’t regret this.” 

This time, Jaehwan ignored the chill up his spine when Hongbin spoke another undeniable truth. He reaches out for the seeds and tipped them back into his mouth the moment he could, coincidentally the moment that Taekwoon had stepped out of his home to check on him. He didn’t care that the god of the underworld charged forward to grab his wrist, trying to catch him but all too late. Instead, the shock turned to anger directed at Hongbin who was one of two beings in the world not afraid of Taekwoon. The other sat where he was in the flower bed, waiting for Hongbin’s disillusionment and Taekwoon’s attention to fall back to him. 

When those beautiful grey eyes fell on him, Jaehwan simply smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that a sequel, while it will come and is still in the making, will be posted separately. It wouldn't fit the style of the story and I'd feel more comfortable with it being separate. But I do hope you have enjoyed this journey so far and will stick around for the next and look into my other stories. 
> 
> Let me know what you liked! Or didn't like! And take a trip over to my Curious Cat if you want to make requests or suggest prompts - you never know what my muse can come up with in a pinch. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
